Problem: If $x \otimes y = (5-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $(6 \otimes 2) \odot -1$.
Solution: First, find $6 \otimes 2$ $ 6 \otimes 2 = (5-6)(2)$ $ \hphantom{6 \otimes 2} = -2$ Now, find $-2 \odot -1$ $ -2 \odot -1 = 4(-2)^{2}+(-1)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-2 \odot -1} = 17$.